With the development at full speed of the computer technology, in order to meet the requirement of the economic society development, high reliability computer system becomes one of the bottlenecks restricting the key field of the social development. The critical fields, such as finance, telecommunication, etc., have extremely high requirements on the reliability of the computer system. Therefore, the bulky multi-path computer system with high reliability needs to be constructed, so as to meet the application demand in the current various fields; but on the other hand it also fell into the technical problem of the system reliability brought by the multi-path computer system interconnection, that is, the number of processors of the computer system is increasing constantly, and then the increasingly high integration density makes the system reliability design difficulty increase.